It's About NOT Giving Up
by AmericanPoet
Summary: There's a few things about Sam Uley that nobody knows about except for certain people. Things his dad, Joshua, knows. Like that he has a sister. A twin sister. Wait, what? Seth Clearwater, age 17, single... so in love with love and he has no Imprint to cherish. Everyone else does. Buuuuut not him. Until he meets her.
1. Chapter 1

There's a few things about Sam Uley that nobody knows about except for certain people. Things his mom knows. Things his dad knows. Things Emily knows. Like for instance, Emily knows that Sam fully believes that pancakes taste remarkably better when the very edges are burnt just a little. She also knows that Sam still has childhood night terrors that leave him feeling hollow. Sam's mom knows something different. That Sam is a twin-less twin. That she carried within her two babies at the same time, but only one came home from the maternity ward with her.

But what Sam's father knows is something very, very different. He knows Sam isn't really the twin-less twin that Allison believes he is. He knows Sam's twin sister is alive. He knows that his twins share dreams and nightmares alike through their mental link. He also knows that time is running short and that their worlds will collide sooner than he's prepared for.

…

Sam shot up in his bed, terror overcoming him. He slaps and runs his hands over his chest and neck before looking around, running his hands over the bedding until he found Emily. He pushed his hand against her chest, feeling her steady heartbeat and he sighed wearily. Emily woke up, automatically reaching for Sam and pulling him to her, her fingers carting through his shorter hair and tugging gently to release stress. Sam let himself be grounded by the comforting scent and touch of his Imprint.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked softly, reaching to click the nightstand light on.

"They feel so real." Sam whispered. "I could feel them chasing me. Catching me. Biting me just enough for it to hurt but not enough to change me. And _he's_ always there."

Emily listened to Sam and felt her heart ache for him. The _he_ that Sam referred to was his father. Josh Uley. The man who stayed long enough to pass his genes off and leave at the first sign of responsibility. The man that made Emily want to resort to violence and use words that would make every generation of woman that came before her gasp and faint.

"I wish I could take them away from you, Sam. You deserve nothing but the most sweetest dreams and most restful sleep." Emily said, gently scratching her nails up and down his bare back.

Sam tiredly nuzzled his Imprint, feeling himself finally relaxing enough to attempt sleep. Emily sat up for a few minutes longer, watching Sam and feeling his breath evening out. She clicked the lamp off and curled up with Sam and went back to sleep.

…

"Did she get any venom in you, Shelbs?" Joshua asked as he knelt down to check.

"Not enough to change me." Shelby said, hissing in pain.

Joshua looked at the bite mark and tried to suck out as much of the venom infested blood as he could and spit it out before it made him throw up. He bound the bite mark and held it tightly so the bleeding would stop. Shelby had finally succumbed to exhaustion and passed out. Joshua rubbed his face. It had been nearly 20 years since he took Shelby and ran off with her. He pulled out a picture of Allison with their son Samuel that he swiped from a newspaper. Nearly 20 years since he'd been forced to do the unthinkable to his wife and children. He slid the photo back in his pocket and finished bandaging his daughter's injury, his memories going back all those years ago. He hated lying to his Imprint. He hated to leave her and their son. Joshua knew that Allison would likely never forgive him for everything he'd done.

But Joshua had needed to keep them and his tribe safe.

And he had.

Joshua watched over Shelby as she slept, knowing that in a handful of hours, her life was going to drastically change.

…

Emily picked up the landline as it rang, exchanging pleasantries with Allison, Sam's mother. Emily friend when she noticed a tightness to her voice.

"I need you and Sam to come to the house as soon as you both can." Allison said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, going through the house to find Sam.

"It's just very important. But I'll need you there to keep Sam from getting overly…excited. I'll see you soon." Allison said before hanging up.

Emily hung up and walked outside, calling for Sam. She didn't have to wait terribly long with Sam walking around the side of the house with Jared and Paul.

"Sam?" Emily said, a bit of worry creeping into her tone.

Sam went on high alert immediately and walked up the steps to get to Emily.

"Your mom called. She wants both of us to come over as soon as we can. She thinks it's something that will get you excitable and she wants me there to keep you calm." Emily said. "Go shower and change and then we can head over."

Sam wanted to ask questions but he knew Emily has told him all she knew. He took a quick shower and changed clothes in the span of ten minutes. Emily could feel the waves of nerves and anxiety rolling off Sam and decided to drive over herself. It didn't take half an hour to get to Allison's small log house. Sam and Emily both saw the old Jeep Cherokee parked in the driveway, neither recognizing it. Sam got out and Emily grabbed his hand tightly. They went up to the door and Sam opened it without knocking, walking in. Joshua stood up quickly, his instincts to shield Allison coming back strong. Sam growled, feeling himself start to shake.

"Sammy, keep calm…" Allison said softly, side stepping Joshua.

Shelby, who had been eating in the kitchen, quietly crept to find a spot to hide and observe and form a quick plan of attack should the male attack.

"The fuck is _he_ doing here?!" Sam spat, growling.

"Back up, son. Reign yourself in before someone gets hurt." Joshua warned, moving so Alison was behind him again.

"Sammy, trust me. Please sit down and let him explain." Allison said.

Sam pushed Emily out of the way as he shifted, snarling. Within a second, Shelby had anticipated his moves and jumped out of her spot and ran full speed at him, shifting at the last second and, using her wolf body as a battering ram, shoved Sam out of the house and into the yard. Sam growled dangerously, narrowing his eyes and snapping. Shelby put herself between the house and the angry black wolf that her father said was her brother, not wanting his anger to get anyone else but.

"Sam! Shelby! Enough!" Joshua boomed, pulling his shirt off.

"Emily, talk him down." Allison begged.

Emily made her way to the front yard.

"Sam, baby, let's find out why he's here." Emily said.

Shelby saw Sam look at Emily and growl in warning. Shelby kept moving herself to intercept Sam should he try something.

"Sammy, please calm down! That's your sister!" Allison shouted.

Sam's wolf head shot up, looking at his mother.

"I was hoping to tell him a little more delicately." Joshua said with a sigh. "Shelby, shift and get dressed so Emily can calm him down. Emily, when he is calmed, bring him in. Sam…if you put your mother in that kind of danger again, I'll skin you alive." Joshua said.

Sam watched as the white wolf gave him one last look before trotting towards his mother's house, stopping to pick up the clothes Joshua tossed with her mouth. Without warning, she shifted and put her clothes on but didn't go up the steps yet.

"Shelby, come finish eating. Sam, you and Emily come and eat. I'll explain everything." Joshua said.

Shelby made her way into the house, followed by Allison and eventually Joshua. Sam finally shifted back and Emily brought some pants over to him. Sam didn't say anything as he got dressed, his mind going a hundred miles a second.

"Let's at least meet your sister and hear him out. You don't have to forgive him or accept him, yeah? But it would be nice if you gave your sister a shot…she has had as much say in this as you have." Emily reasoned. "I'm sure this is just as new and confusing for her as it is for you."

Sam sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm gonna wake up and this all gonna be a wild dream." Sam said. "Mom never mentioned I had a sister."

"Let's get some food in us and just listen." Emily said, pulling Sam to the house.

Sam and Emily walked back in and headed for the kitchen. Allison was frying up more chicken, trying to load Shelby's plate up every time she made a dent in it. Sam sat at the opposite end from Joshua, keeping his eye on him. Shelby spared him a glance before going back to eating, not sensing any animosity currently. Allison loaded Sam and Emily up with food as well.

"Sit down, Alli. You've been on your feet a while. Let me clean up. You eat with the kids and rest." Joshua said, standing up and ushering Allison to sit down.

"So, Shelby… how old are you?" Emily asked, trying to break the ice.

Shelby looked up and shrugged before looking at Joshua.

"She's almost 19. Her and Sammy are twins." Allison said.

"Oh, I bet that's going to be fun to reconnect. I saw your wolf form, Shelby. She's very beautiful and you seem in very good control over it." Emily said. "Did you start shifting recently, too?"

"Thank you? And no. I've been…shifting… for a while." Shelby replied.

"She started shifting when she was four." Joshua said, his voice sounding sad.

Emily and Allison both knew how hard shifting was on Sam, mentally and physically and emotionally. And he'd only been dealing with it for not quite two years. Emily wanted to pull the girl into a hug but didn't want to freak her out.

"Why are you even here?" Sam asked bluntly, looking at Joshua. "How come no one ever thought to tell me that I have a sister? A twin sister?"

Shelby looked over at Sam before focusing on Emily. She took in every single detail, from how her hair laid to her scars to how she held her fork.

"Don't stare at her." Sam growled.

Shelby looked back at Sam.

"You're angry." Shelby snorted.

"Damn right I am!" Sam bit out.

"Interesting." Shelby said.

Shelby focused back on Emily for a few moments which only seemed to irritate Sam more.

"Sammy, please let him explain everything." Allison said.

"You've all, except for Shelby, heard our tribe's legends about the wolves and the Cold Ones. But in the Uley line, we have our own…uniqueness. Whenever a set of twins is born, healthy and full term, most people take it as a double blessing. There's been four other sets of twins in our past, but with bad tidings. In our family line, we also believe it's possible to have too many blessings and that misfortune will follow to compensate for the extra prosperity. With the first set of twins, disease and fire broke out and nearly spelled the end for our bloodline. The second set, one twin died and…negated the double blessing. The third set…born born healthy. Within a week…you know what happened with Taha Aki. With the fourth, the village elders took it into their hands to destroy one of the twins to prevent any further disaster. Keep the heir, kill the spare. And so the younger, weaker one was stolen shortly after birth and killed as a sacrifice. When I found out Allison was carrying twins, twins from my line, I was given a choice by the Elders. The Cold Ones were back and they were afraid of attack and said if I didn't destroy one of my own children, they'd wipe out my entire family line and give us all as a sacrifice to the Cold Ones so the tribe would be spared." Joshua said, rubbing his face. "To keep my family from death, to save you and your mom and your sister, Sam, I had to take a drastic measure. Since you were born first, you were the heir. Shelby would have been considered the spare…so I took her and left. I wrote your mom a letter about how I wasn't cut out to be a father and that I was leaving. I took your sister and did the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't expect you to forgive me."

Sam left the table as quickly as he could. He felt like he was running out of air and the room was closing in on him. He found himself in his childhood bedroom, letting himself lay across the bed as he tried to process everything. Shelby watched as Sam made his escape, rubbing her chest as she felt his confusion and panic and uncertainty. She crawled out from her spot at the table and cautiously made her way to where Sam was, feeling drawn to him through whatever link they obviously shared. She saw him curled up in the bed, laying on his side. Shelby softly, quietly climbed into the bed beside of Sam and laid down, gently pressing her back against his. Sam froze for a few moments but eventually relaxed, feeling a strong wave of calm pouring through him.

He had a sister.

...

 _who's ready? Comment if you wanna read more! Also, sorry for not posting sooner. I've been so sick with strep, sinus infection, and now bronchitis. Leave me love!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Your mate is very kind." Shelby said softly. "I've seen her in my head. In your head."

"How?" Sam whispered.

Shelby rolled over to where she was facing Sam's back. Sam turned to face her a few moments later.

"I see you. You see me. You have good. I have bad." Shelby stated.

Sam frowned.

"Your nightmares. Your nightmares are my waking actions and memories." Shelby explained.

And then it dawned on Sam. He thought it was stress and anxiety giving him the terrors that left him shaking. He looked at his sister's face, seeing the faint scars that he remembered getting in nightmares.

"Why is one of your eyes red?" Sam asked.

Shelby froze for half a second before jumping out of bed and running for the living room.

"They're here!" Shelby shouted.

Like a shot, Joshua was out of his seat. Sam was right behind them, confused and worried.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Vampires." Shelby said, pulling her clothes off.

Sam averted his eyes to look up at the ceiling.

"Vampires are nearby, Sam." Joshua said. "That's why her eye is red."

"I still don't get the connection." Sam said.

"When she was 6, a vampire got venom in her eye and it blinded her for a few days. But when she could see clearly again, it would turn bright red whenever a vampire was present." Joshua explained.

Shelby shifted and ran out of the house, sniffing the air and heading for the woods. Before Joshua could shift and go after her, Sam shifted and ran after her himself.

"Dammit, Sam!" Joshua shouted.

Shelby found the vampire walking with a human and she stalked quietly, her body low to the ground. When she saw the vampire pull the human into his arms and bend his head down, Shelby pounced. She jumped on the vampire and knocked him down, moving to try and crowd the human away, putting herself in between them. Within a few seconds, she saw Sam run up and pause. The vampire stood up with his hands out. Shelby flattened her ears and growled dangerously, baring her teeth.

"I'm not like the others you've encountered." the male stated.

Shelby growled louder, backing up which made the human back up as well. The vampire pulled his jacket off and tossed it at Sam. Shelby didn't take her eyes off of the vampire. Sam went behind a boulder and shifted, tying the jacket around his waist and walking back out.

"Shelby, stand down. We have a treaty with him and his family." Sam said.

Shelby growled again, not letting up. All vampires were the same. They only destroy.

"Shelby… look at me. Do you feel like I'm lying to you?" Sam asked softly.

Shelby looked over at Sam and whined softly.

"She's trying to convince herself that I'm not a threat. I'm Edward Cullen. And the girl you're backing me away from is my girlfriend, Bella. My family and I are different. We don't feed from humans. We hunt animals. Far north, not around here. If it would settle your mind, you can meet them. That's why our eyes aren't red." Edward said calmly.

Shelby looked at the female behind her and gave a high pitched whine.

"She wants to know how you feel about me." Edward said, grinning.

"I love him. He's my life." Bella said quietly. "But it's good to know you're around and ready to defend."

"It's my ability. I can read minds." Edward said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Shelby glanced over at Sam who nodded. She finally relaxed her stance and moved over to stand by Sam, sniffing him and making a sound of disgust, pawing at the jacket. Sam went behind the boulder and took the jacket off and shifted, bringing it back out and dropping it at Bella's feet before going back over to Shelby. She sniffed him and snorted.

"She thinks you still stink." Edward said, chuckling.

Shelby turned around and headed back for the house. Sam turned to follow and caught up with Shelby. He wished he could communicate with her in this form. He guessed it meant that Joshua was the Alpha of their two wolf pack and he only had communication within his pack and some with other Alphas.

"What is the situation?" Joshua asked. "The girls are in the basement secure."

Shelby shifted, making Sam look away. He didn't get how she could just shift in front of everyone and not care.

"A vampire that Sam has a treaty with." Shelby said, catching the clothes that her father tossed to her.

"Oh. The Cullens?" Joshua asked.

"Edward Cullen, yes." Shelby said as she dressed.

Sam looked when he heard Shelby go up the steps and got his clothes, taking them behind a bush to shift and dress. Joshua and Shelby had gone inside with Joshua telling Emily and Allison they could come out of the basement. Shelby met Sam at the door, holding a bar of soap out at him, not moving out of the doorway.

"You smell like them." Shelby said, wrinkling her nose.

"I get it. I'll shower." Sam said, chuckling. "I'm not fond of how they smell either."

Sam headed for the bathroom after checking on Emily. He made sure to shower thoroughly. He let his mind wander as he cleaned up. He had a sister. A twin sister. Who'd been shifting since she was 4. That Joshua was forced to hurt his Imprint and leave her, to lie and take their daughter to save their whole family. God, Sam couldn't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been. He could never leave Emily. Especially if she had just had his children. He rubbed his chest, the pain from just thinking about it hurting. Seconds later, the bathroom door opened.

"Shelby, what?" Emily asked.

Shelby rubbed her chest as she shut the door, not offering any explanation. Sam moved the shower curtain and looked out.

"Sam, you okay?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking about everything. I guess she felt it." Sam said.

"And she pushed me in here because I make it better...Sam…" Emily said, her voice hitching.

Sam shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. Emily wrapped her arms around Sam and held on. Sam felt himself relaxing and held onto Emily.

"I wanna get to know her, Em. I have a twin sister. Someone who is so much me and I just know so little about her. I want to bring her to the rez and introduce her to the pack. I want...I want my sister to not leave." Sam said, looking down at Emily. "I wish I could talk to her while we're both wolves. But I guess Joshua is the Alpha."

"Tell her this. I bet she's just as excited to know yout. When you ran out of the room earlier, she bolted right out after you and her first instinct was to comfort you and watch over you as you were confused and hurt. I don't think that was because of the twin link you two have. That was a sister going after her brother. That was family." Emily said.

Sam buried his face against Emily's neck and hugged tightly before letting go and putting his clothes back on. He took Emily's hand in his and walked back out to the living room, seeing Joshua on the loveseat with Allison, talking and smiling. He missed seeing his mom this happy. Shelby was by herself in a corner of the room, looking at picture books that Allison had given her. Sam gently dropped Emily's hand when she nudged him. He walked over to Shelby and looked at her. She looked up and moved the books. Sam sat down beside her and pulled the photo album between them, pointing out people and places and memories. Shelby stared at Sam when he spoke instead of the pictures. Emily pulled out her phone and quietly took pictures of Sam and Shelby, as well as of Joshua and Allison.

"Shelby, how would you like to spend the night with me and Sam? We live in La Push, on the reservation. You can meet Sam's pack tomorrow, if you want." Emily asked.

Shelby looked up and over at Joshua, asking quiet permission from her Alpha. Joshua looked at Allison and smiled.

"She can if she wants to." Joshua said. "I think it's a great idea. You two were robbed of growing up together."

Shelby looked over at Sam and smiled softly.

…

The trio arrived back at the rez just as it was getting dark. When Sam pulled up, most of the pack were waiting on the porch. Sam and Emily got out, but Shelby stayed put. She kept her head down. Sam frowned and held his hand out to her.

"My pack. They won't hurt you. I'm their Alpha." Sam said softly.

It was one thing meeting family. Her father had prepared her for meeting her mother and her twin brother. Shelby was at ease with Emily because she was Sam's comfort and his mate. Sam was begging her with his eyes to trust him and she could feel it. She let him pull her out of the truck. The group of boys started to surround Sam and Shelby moved to stand behind him, her body tensed. She counted 6 males and 1 female aside from Sam and Emily and her mind immediately searched for an escape and how to disable them should they become a threat. Sam moved his arm back to Shelby, feeling her stress, and nudged her closer.

"Back up, please." Sam said, effectively halting their steps.

"Who's that, Sam?" Jared asked, featuring at the figure behind him.

Sam took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He turned to Shelby who was trying to keep herself hidden, not liking the extra attention.

"My sister. She's my twin sister. Shelby." Sam announced.

Questions were firing at him from all sides from everyone except Leah and Emily. Shelby visibly tensed and Sam could tell she was fighting hard to keep from shifting and running back to Joshua. Sam growled in warning, feeling her anxiety flow through him.

"Shut the hell up. If she doesn't snap and strangle you all then I will." Leah growled, pushing her way to Sam and Shelby. "Ignore them. Come inside."

Shelby barely looked up at Sam and he could tell she wanted away from the pack. He nodded.

"Go with Leah and Emily. I'll be in soon, yeah?" Sam said.

Shelby all but ran inside. Leah followed after, not staying to listen to Sam. Emily was in the kitchen, pulling pre-made lasagne from the freezer and putting them in the oven. Shelby stood in the center of the room with her arms around herself. Leah stood a couple of feet away from her.

"They're loud and smelly, but they're harmless." Leah said softly. "Sam will put the fear in them. I bet when they come in for dinner they'll behave better. If not, I'll intentionally punch them in the balls."

Shelby looked up at the girl, studying her. Not even a few minutes later, the door opened and the same loud boys from earlier began piling in. Not immediately seeing Sam, Shelby quickly jumped to shield herself behind Leah who glared and crossed her arms, silently daring them to get near. The only one brave enough to brave the glare was Jake who got close enough to pucker his lips for a kiss. Leah rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Jake saw Shelby and moved to stand beside Leah, offering his body as an additional shield from their eyes. Sam walked in and immediately went over to where Leah and Jake were, pushing behind them to get to Shelby. Shelby finally let out the breath she'd been holding and relaxed slightly once she felt Sam hug her.

"The pack wants to meet you…but only if you're okay with it. If not, that's okay. Me and you can eat dinner in the bedroom and you don't have to meet any of them." Sam whispered.

Shelby struggled with the decision. She wanted to know her brother and part of that involved meeting his pack. But she'd never been in a group this big without them being vampires and her and her father taking them down.

"Ball busting offer is still valid." Leah said after a few moments.

"She means it." Jake said, chuckling.

"That's Leah Clearwater. She's our age. And that's her Imprint, Jacob Black." Sam said, watching her reaction.

Leah turned around and smiled softly. Jake did as well, still keeping up the privacy screen between Shelby and the pack. Shelby looked up at the both of them, openly studying them from the safety of her brother.

"They're okay. " Shelby whispered.

"Jake, sit down and tell Embry to come up next. He's quieter." Leah said. "You're okay, Shelby?"

Shelby nodded.

"This is Embry Call." Leah introduced.

Shelby studied him before giving another go ahead. Embry sat down and Quil came up next.

"This is Quil Ateara. The fifth. Because four just wasn't enough." Leah said, grinning.

Shelby smiled softly and turned to look at Quil. She nodded and Quil sat down with Jared taking his place.

"This egg head is Jared Cameron." Leah said.

Jared winked and flexed his arms, earning a growl from Sam. Leah smacked him upside his head.

"What? I mean if she's gonna look, might as well see the best parts." Jared said, grinning.

"I'll tell Kim you said that." Leah said, smirking.

Jared sat down and Paul came up next.

"This is Paul Lahote and if he pulls anything to one up Jared, he's going to get punched in the balls." Leah said.

Shelby studied Paul and turned to look back at Sam. Paul sat down and Seth bounded up, clearly excited.

"This ball of energy is my little brother, Seth Clearwater." Leah said, grinning.

Shelby turned to look at Seth, her eyes meeting his. Shelby sucked in a sharp breath, as did Seth. Everything felt turned on it's side only to be relocated to the male standing in front of her. Shelby backed away, freaking out.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Leah said. "For real, Seth?"

Seth ignored Leah, the intense need to get to his Imprint and comfort her kicking hard. Sam moved to bodily block Seth, pushing him back. Seth whimpered.

Shelby took off at a dead run, heading for the door. Sam cursed and ran after his sister, gabbing her as she struggled with the door. He picked her up and unlocked the door and took her outside.

"Shift but stay by my side. I can't lose you." Sam begged.

Shelby shifted without warning and Sam followed suit. Sam kept up with Shelby as she ran, her mind going a thousand different directions.

"I need to-" Seth said, going for the door.

"Seth, no. She's freaking out. Let Sam handle it. She trusts him the most out of anyone in this room. Yourself included." Leah said softly.

"But… my Imprint…" Seth whimpered, rubbing his chest.

"Doesn't know you. And isn't accustomed to being around more than just Joshua and fighting vampires. Today has been huge for her. She found out she has a mom and a twin brother and then all of us. I know your instinct is roaring at you to go find her and comfort her but right now, that would only drive her farther away. Let Sam handle this." Emily said softly. "Sit down and eat. He'll bring her back. But don't rush at her. Let her come to you if she wants. And don't pressure her."

Seth whined softly but sat back down. He wanted so bad to go find her and show her he was safe. The ultimate in safety for her. He put his face in his hands and sighed.

This was _nothing_ like he imagined.

...

 _so they finally meet? Kinda? Poor Shelby. Poor Seth. Please leave comments let me know if you like it and if you want more! In this, I've adjusted their ages a lot. Seth is 17 and Sam and Shelby are about 19 or so._


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby ran until she was breathless even though everything inside of her was begging to go back to the house and be near her Imprint. But the very thought that she had an Imprint freaked her out. Her father briefly explained what an Imprint was, but she had no tangible concepts to compare it to. Nothing concrete to anchor it to. She collapsed in the middle of the forest, her lungs pumping for much needed oxygen. She heard Sam approach and whined weakly. Sam circled around her before nudging her to her side and covering her with his body, trying to get as much contact with her as he could in the hopes of comforting her. He gently licked her head, remembering seeing Leah do that to Seth many times to comfort him. Shelby scooted until she was out from underneath him and shifted, sitting and wrapping her arms around her legs and laying her head on her knees. Sam sighed mentally, wishing they could communicate in his head. Or at the very least he'd thought to bring clothes. He moved behind her and shifted, sitting back to back with her and, even though it was dark, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Why does this scare you?" Sam asked softly.

"Dad explained it…that whoever you Imprint on, you're theirs and they're yours. Forever. No matter what." Shelby whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"For other people? For you and Emily? No. But it's a disaster for that guy…Seth. Is there a way to free him of it? To redo his Imprint and…pick someone not…me?" Shelby asked.

"Why do you think it's a disaster that Seth has you for his Imprint?" Sam asked. "And as far as I know, the only way to break an Imprint is death."

Shelby felt herself whimper.

"Seth should not be the one to die. It will be me. He will not have to suffer me. He will be okay." Shelby said.

"What? No! No. No way. You're not dying. No. I think Seth would agree with me. You dying, even though he doesn't know you, would destroy him. He wouldn't recover. You're not a disaster, Shelby. Give him a chance. Get to know him. Let him decide if you're really the disaster you think you are and if he wants to end the Imprint." Sam pleaded. "I just found you, Shelby…please, God, don't leave me. Please? You don't have to marry Seth. You can choose to be friends only and be will abide by that. Happily. Please, don't leave…"

Shelby whined sadly at the amount of pain in her brother's voice and what quiet desperation she felt through their link. Sam reached his hand back and pulled Shelby's hand in his, holding tightly. Shelby brought his hand up, gently rubbing her face against his hand, openly seeking comfort.

"All I'm asking is that you stay. You can talk to Seth. There's absolutely no law that says you have to have a romantic relationship or anything at all. You remember Quil? He Imprinted on Emily's niece and she's 2. There's absolutely nothing romantic or sexual there at all. He's a big brother, playmate, babysitter type of Imprint to her right now. And when she becomes an adult, it's up to get what kind of relationship she wants with him. The same with you and Seth. If you just want him as a friend or a brother or protector or whatever… that's what he'll be. But if you try to keep your distance and stay away and deny the Imprint…you both will suffer. Physically, mentally, emotionally. There needs to be _something_. Don't torture Seth and yourself because you are scared." Sam said.

The thought of hurting Seth left a bad taste in her mouth. She rubbed her face against his hand for a few moments longer. Sam mused that this must have been how Joshua comforted her. Shelby let his hand go and stood up, moving a few feet away and shifting. Sam shifted where he sat and walked off to her, nudging her in the general direction of his house. Shelby nipped the back of Sam's thigh and took off running. Sam barked a laugh and took off after her. Several minutes later, they came back to the backyard of Sam's house. Sam barked to signal someone to bring clothes out. Within seconds, Seth was out of the house and onto the back porch, followed by the rest of the pack. Shelby shifted before Emily had found the clothes to bring out and headed for the steps without a second thought. Seth turned his back quickly and growled in warning for the guys to not come out or look out the windows.

"Shelby, Emily isn't out with clothes yet!" Leah called out.

Shelby paused, confused.

"I can find my clothes and repair them…" Shelby said.

"But you're naked." Leah said. "The guys are here."

Shelby shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"The guys will see you." Leah added.

Shelby looked lost.

Seth pulled his shirt off and held it out for Leah to take and give to Shelby.

"You're naked and the guys will see that you're naked…" Leah said, tossing the shirt to Shelby.

"Is that…is that bad?" Shelby asked, pulling the shirt on. It came almost to her knees.

"Uh, yeah?" Leah said.

Emily came out with clothes and tossed Sam's out to him. She chuckled when she saw Seth's shirt on Shelby.

"Why?" Shelby asked. "I know I have scars, but they're from fighting vampires. They aren't going to make anyone scared."

Leah sighed.

"It's not about scars. Doesn't it bother you knowing that the guys would be seeing you naked?" Leah asked.

Shelby shrugged.

"Nudity is part of life. Do you not be nude in front of your pack?" Shelby asked.

"Only Jake. And that's because he's my Imprint." Leah said. "Not in front of the others. And they're not nude in my presence."

"Wow. That sucks to have to hide every time you need to shift. What do you do if your clothes are inside and you're outside? You cannot open doors and drawers with wolf paws." Shelby asked.

"I send Jake to do it. He's a guy and guys can be nude in front of each other."

Shelby snorted and laughed.

"I'm glad nudity doesn't affect me the way it does you." Shelby said.

"You're saying you would walk into that house full of boys and it not bother you that they'd stare?" Leah asked.

"If they were my pack, it would not bother me. As they are my brother's pack, it still would not affect me. He is a capable Alpha." Shelby said. "You would not ever change from your wolf form if you lived outside like I do."

Leah laughed and shook her head. Sam came out and joined them, fully clothed.

"Your pack is not comfortable with each other's nudity." Shelby said, giggling. "Weirdos."

Sam laughed and walked up his steps with Shelby, stopping in front of Seth. Leah nudged Seth to turn around and he finally did. His eyes met Shelby's and he smiled softly.

"I think it's a nice night to talk outside here." Sam said. "Just talk. Shelby, I'll be right inside. It's okay, yeah?"

Shelby nodded and sat on the porch swing. Sam and Leah and Emily went inside after Emily brought a couple of plates and bottles of water outside for them to eat.

"Seth wouldn't eat until you came back and were okay." Emily said, smiling.

Shelby sniffed the food before taking a bite. She found she liked it and began eating in earnest. Seth watched with a smile.

"Do you want mine?" Seth offered, holding his plate out.

"Emily said you hadn't eaten." Shelby frowned. "You eat."

"But you like it so well." Seth said.

"Please eat?" Shelby asked softly.

Seth couldn't make himself deny her soft request. He nearly inhaled everything on the plate, feeling his hunger had come back with a roar. Shelby watched him as he ate, taking note of everything she could see. Seth finished in only a few minutes, downing his bottle of water afterward.

"Do you wanna play 20 questions? So we can get to know each other?" Seth asked, setting both their plates on the ground. "I'll ask you a question and you ask me a question."

"Okay." Shelby said.

Seth smiled. "What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green. Vampires never have green eyes." Shelby said. "How long have you been shifting?"

"About a year and a half. How about you? How long have you been shifting?"

"Almost 15 years, dad said when I was 4, I shifted for the first time." Shelby said. "How long have you known Leah was your sister?"

"My entire life. We grew up together." Seth said.

Back and forth they went with questions. Seth discovered he could make Shelby giggle and laugh and he would swear she sounded like an angel. Shelby found she really enjoyed it when Seth would smile and laugh at his own jokes. A couple hours had passed when Leah came to the back door.

"It's really late, Seth. Mom wants you home." Leah said.

Shelby frowned.

"Your pack does not sleep together? What if vampires attacked? A distant pack would take a long time to come together." Shelby said.

"We have 2 shifters on patrol." Leah explained.

Seth looked like he wanted to ignore Leah and stay close to Shelby. He just got with her to the point she wasn't running from him. He couldn't leave her yet…

"You can come see her first thing tomorrow. Come on, Seth." Leah said.

"I have to go. Will you be here tomorrow? Can I come see you tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"I will be here." Shelby said, frowning.

Seth gently took Shelby's hand and squeezed gently before letting go and standing up, following Leah. Shelby whimpered so softly and that sound nearly broke Seth. He stumbled slightly and stopped, turning to look at Shelby with a broken hearted look on his face.

"Can…can I go, too?" Shelby whispered.

"I don't think mom or Sam would be thrilled about that, Shelby. I'm sorry." Leah said, her heart tugging at the look of sadness that came over her face.

"Okay." Shelby whispered, her voice breaking halfway through.

Seth wanted to cry. He turned a pained look to Leah before looking back and Shelby. She had pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head on her knees, not looking at anyone. Leah held up her hand and went back inside to find Sam. Like a shot, Seth was at Shelby's side. He moved his hand to move her hair from her face and Shelby latched on, holding onto his hand and gently rubbing her face against the skin there. Seth opened his hand and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles. Shelby held onto his hand with both of hers, not wanting to let go. Sam, Emily, Leah, and Jake watched from the glass door.

"I can't make him leave, Sam. You should have heard her when I said she couldn't come with us. It hurt me, and she's not even my Imprint. I knew if Jake ever sounded that broken, I couldn't make myself leave." Leah said softly.

"I'll call aunt Sue and see if she'll let Seth stay the night." Emily said, going into the living room.

Sam rubbed his chest, feeling the tightness and panic creeping in quickly. He rubbed right circles, knowing his sister was feeling it intensely. He couldn't stand it. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Seth, you're staying the night. You don't have to leave." Sam said.

Seth's head snapped up, looking at Sam.

"Mom is okay with it?" Seth asked.

Shelby looked up at her brother and he could see how wet her eyes looked.

"I said. Both of you get in here." Sam said.

Seth smiled happily at Shelby.

"You stay?" Shelby asked softly.

"I stay." Seth said, grinning.

Shelby looked from Seth to Sam and back to Seth. She wiped her eyes as she smiled, relief flooding her. Seth gently wiped her eyes with his thumbs. His Imprint was that close to tears and it hit him deep. He tugged Shelby inside with him. Shelby stopped and wrapped her arms tightly around Sam.

"Thank you for not letting him go away." Shelby whispered.

Sam hugged her close, feeling the tightness ease. Shelby pulled back a few moments later and looked over at Seth who was all smiles. Emily walked into the room.

"Sue said you can stay the night. Just don't mention it was with a girl…because I might have left that part out." Emily said.

"Just don't do anything to make me an auntie." Leah said, making Seth blush red.

"We aren't you and Jake, jeez." Seth groaned, rubbing his face. "You wanna watch tv, Shelby?"

"If you're content with it, then yes." Shelby said.

Seth put his hand against the small of Shelby's back and went with her into the living room, turning the television on. He flipped through channels to find something to watch. Shelby watched as images passing by. She'd seen television twice that she could recall.

"You two gonna camp out here tonight instead of the guest room?" Emily asked.

"I don't think a small, enclosed room with one bed is the right direction…" Seth said, looking at Shelby.

"Go tell Sam to show you where the air mattresses are. That way you can each have your own space but not be far apart in case anxiety hits." Emily said. "Do you wanna take a bath or a shower or anything? Are you hungry or anything?"

"It's not safe to wash at night." Shelby said.

Emily nodded, trying to see why Shelby would think that and the reasons she could think of made her sad. She didn't want Shelby to have to go back to that way of life. Shelby deserved to stay near her family, near Sam, and near Seth. Emily had the feeling of Joshua tried to take Shelby back to their old life that he'd have two very upset shifters mad at him. And if you angered or hurt Seth, that got Leah mad. And if Leah is mad, Jake is mad. If Sam is mad…Emily shuddered. He'd have the entire pack on him. Seth and Sam dragged a couple of deflated air mattresses into the living room and turned the air pumps on and waited. Emily snagged some sheets and blankets and pillows from the guest room and brought them into the living room and set everything up.

"If you get hungry, there's leftovers and stuff in the fridge, okay? Help yourself." Emily said, looking at Shelby.

Shelby nodded and went over to the air mattress, touching it with her foot. Sam watched with quiet amusement as his twin tested the limits of the air mattress, giving him progressively weirded out and amazed looks.

"Much softer than grass." Shelby said, looking up at Sam. "You must be rich."

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Yes. I will have to see if Dad will get one of these for us when we are out." Shelby said.

"You're leaving?" Seth asked, frowning.

"If you stay, you can have it. I'll give it to you, but I don't want you to leave." Sam said.

Shelby looked at Seth and then to Sam before looking back at Seth again. She couldn't let her Dad fight the vampires alone. But she didn't want to leave Sam and her mom and her...whatever Seth was. She definitely didn't want him to follow her and end up getting hurt due to his inexperience.

"Please don't leave…" Seth said, reaching for Shelby's hand.

"I will stay until dad leaves." Shelby said, feeling Seth's hand sliding into hers.

Sam sighed heavily. Tomorrow he'd pay Joshua a visit and convince him to stay with here. Sam and Emily said their goodnights to Seth and Shelby before going into their bedroom and shutting the door. Seth turned the lights off and let the glow from the tv be their light. He turned the channel to Animal Planet as their were showing their underwater life shows and those were always his favorite. Shelby's eyes were glued to the screen in awe. Seth propped up the pillows and tugged Shelby down to the air mattress, showing her how to lay back and still watch the show. Seth watched Shelby watching the tv; how her eyes would light up, how she'd repeat the names of the fish under her breath, her smile at seeing how different they all were. Seth went to lay down on his own mattress and get settled in for the night. Shelby frowned softly. Before she could do anything more, Seth was over to her mattress with a grin on his face.

"I don't want you to frown or be sad when I'm around." Seth said. "And the fact that what made you frown just then was because I went to the other mattress is just icing on the cake to me."

Shelby smiled shyly and grabbed hold of Seth's shirt so he couldn't scoot away. Seth smiled even brighter and gently wrapped his arm around Shelby's legs and scooted her closer to him. Shelby laid down and snuggled against Seth, making him the happiest he'd ever been. His wolf was going into overdrive being surrounded by his Imprint. She was all but demanding to not be away from him and, God, he loved it. If you had asked him at the beginning of the night, when Shelby had looked into his eyes before running away in terror, if he thought he'd end the night by cuddling his Imprint, he would have cried and said no. But here he was, his skittish little Imprint in his arms because she didn't want him to leave, the happiest he'd ever been.

And nothing could ruin it.

...

 _Sorry this is going up so late. Mobile updating was screwing with this chapter because I HAD ONE FUCKING HIDDEN SPACE AND IT MADE THE WHOLE CHAPTER TURN INTO HTML BULLSHIZZLE. ugh._

 _so what do you all think? please let me know! i love writing this so much omg. i miss having my standby oc, Layla. She's my go to for everything lol._

 _what do you want to see happen? let me know!_

 _hope you likes! leave me a comment or ten!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found Seth wrapped around Shelby, both fast asleep. Both were on their sides, back to chest, with Seth's right arm under Shelby's head and crossed across her neck and resting on her shoulder. Seth's left arm draped across her hip and bent upwards, resting under her shirt just below her breasts, resting on her rib cage. His left leg was raised and bent at the knee, resting between her thighs. Shelby's hands were holding onto Seth's right arm and her legs intertwined with his. It don't look like either of them should be comfortable but, surprisingly, both were very comfortable. Emily was the first to wake up, as per her usual, and padded to the kitchen to get breakfast for the pack started. She paused in the living room and nearly aww'd out loud at the sight before her. It made her heart so happy to see Seth so happy and content, knowing he had finally found his Imprint. And Emily was equally as thrilled to know that Sam's sister had found the most gentle, kindest person on this entire reservation for her Imprint. She pulled a blanket onto the sleeping shifters and went to the kitchen to start cooking. A soft knock on the door a few minutes later got Emily's attention and she looked and saw Joshua at the door. She opened the door send welcomed him in but held her finger to her lips, showing him that Shelby was still asleep. Joshua raised an eyebrow when he saw that his daughter was caged in by some kid. Emily motioned him into the kitchen.

"Shelby Imprinted last night. He is part of Sam's pack." Emily said softly.

Joshua rubbed his face. That was not what he expected at all. He wasn't mad, per se. Surprised. Kind of sad. He knew it was ridiculous, but he still saw Shelby as the rambunctious little toddler who thought he hung the moon. He was getting ready to grill Emily about the kid when Sam walked through the kitchen, stopping to look at Shelby and Seth.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside?" Sam asked, looking at Joshua.

Joshua nodded and followed Sam to the backyard where the lawn chairs were. Emily watched for a moment before starting on the eggs and bacon. She found she could bake several packages of bacon at one time in the oven and it was way easier than frying a little at a time. Shelby woke up first, sniffing the air, the delicious scent making her stomach growl. She tried sitting up, but find she was locked into place by Seth's body. She moved Seth's arms but he growled under his breath, pulling her tighter against him.

"But I'm hungry…" Shelby said, trying to move Seth's arms.

Seth finally cracked his eyes open before hiding his face back against Shelby, but he did slowly disentangle his arms and legs from hers. Shelby sat up and stretched her arms upward, arching her back as she did. Seth looked up and watched, smiling at the little noises Shelby made. He was so smitten already and he loved it. Shelby stood and took a few steps before turning to look at Seth. Seth was at her side in a second, making her smile shyly. They walked into the kitchen just as Emily was setting everything on the table. Seth snagged a chair and a plate, grabbing Shelby when she went to sit in the chair next to him and pulling her to sit on his lap instead. Within minutes, the rest of the pack walked into the house as well, heading for the kitchen. Shelby stiffened and Seth felt her nervousness. He pulled her to lay sideways against his chest, hiding her face against his neck, his arms wrapped around her securely. He filled his plate before the pack could eat all the food and made sure to get enough for Shelby as well, holding his fork full of food to her every time he took a bite. For the most part, the pack paid no special attention to Shelby, not wanting her to feel more anxious. The door opened, but no one paid any attention to it.

"Seth, you have a doct-" Sue said, stopping when she saw someone in her son's arms. "Seth…"

Seth turned his head and looked at his mom.

"Who's that?" Sue asked.

"I Imprinted, Mom." Seth said proudly.

Shelby raised her head, looking at who Seth called 'Mom'. She found that Leah resembled her mother very much.

"Is that why you stayed the night?" Sue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seth smiled innocently before looking at Shelby.

"Mom, this is my Imprint, Shelby. Shelby, this is my mom, Sue." Seth introduced.

"You look familiar, Shelby. Do I know your parents?" Sue asked, walking closer.

Shelby shrugged.

"I don't know." Shelby said.

"What's your parents names?" Sue asked.

"Joshua." Shelby replied, taking the bacon Seth offered and laying back against Seth.

"Joshua…?" Sue asked.

"Uley." Shelby replied.

"Joshua Uley? Oh, so you're related to Sam then?" Sue asked. "Like a half sister."

"I'm a whole person." Shelby frowned, sitting back up. "I'm entirely his sister."

"They're twins, Mom." Leah supplied.

"Don't be silly, Leah. Sam looks much older than Shelby. Besides, Sam's twin sister died at birth and that's when Joshua skipped town." Sue said.

"I'm very much alive. Sam is my twin brother. Dad brought me to meet him and my mother yesterday." Shelby said.

Sue frowned. If Shelby was Sam's twin sister…and she was alive… Sue felt her heart drop. Seth said he had Imprinted on her…

Sue grabbed Shelby by the upper arm and hauled her out of her son's lap and headed for the door. There was no way in hell she was going to let the Uley Twin Curse hurt her child!

"Mom! Let her go!" Seth called out, going after them.

"Go sit back down, Seth! Now!" Sue snapped.

"Sue, what are you doing?" Jake asked, getting up as well.

"I'm not letting my son be victim of the Uley Twin Curse! She's the cursed twin and her existence will bring nothing but destruction!" Sue shouted, pulling Shelby outside.

Shelby dug her feet against the grass and dirt, but Sue was surprisingly strong. Seth closed the distance to his mom and wrapped his arms around Shelby, effectively halting his mother.

"She's my Imprint, Mom!" Seth said.

"Let her go, Seth Michael Clearwater!" Sue yelled. "Now! I'm going to get that Imprint negated! You're not going to be stuck with this demon bringer!"

Jared ran into the backyard.

"Sam! She's taking Shelby!" Jared shouted.

Sam and Joshua were out of their seats in a flash, running in the house. Jared pointed outside and followed the pair.

"She's not a demon, Mom!" Seth growled.

"Let her go, Sue!" Joshua thundered, running out into the front yard. "Take your hands off her, Sue. I won't hesitate to make you."

"I thought we all agreed that you would kill her, Joshua! And now you've brought the Cursed Twin back here! And now my Seth has Imprinted on her!" Sue screamed. "I'm not going to let this mistake of a child hurt my son!"

"The only mistake was letting you and Harry and Billy and Old Quil bully me into breaking up my family." Joshua growled. "Let. My. Daughter. Go. NOW!"

Sue let Shelby go but pushed hard against Joshua. Within the blink of an eye, Shelby shifted, growling and snarling dangerously. Sue grabbed Seth roughly and jerked him towards her truck but was stopped by a very, very upset Shelby wolf.

"Seth… talk to her. Or she's going to attack Sue." Sam said.

Seth pulled himself out of his mom's grasp and got down on his knees, getting as close to a pissed off Shelby as he could.

"I love how protective you already are of me, Shelby. It makes me smile so big and it makes my wolf want to come out and cover you in wolf kisses and run through the forest chasing each other." Seth said happily. "Look how beautiful your wolf is, too. A beautiful white and you've got silver streaks on your ears. You're so pretty, too, even as a human. I'm glad you and Sam aren't identical. I can't imagine wanting to kiss Sam. But you're beautiful. Even if you weren't my Imprint, I'd still think you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Shelby had stopped growling and turned most of her attention to Seth, going over to him. Seth slowly reached out and scratched her head, smiling brightly.

"How could you ever be anything other than a blessing?" Seth asked softly.

Shelby backed up and shifted. Seth stood and ran over to Shelby, standing behind her and quickly covering her nudity with his hand and arm. Joshua took his shirt off and handed it over. Seth tired himself abbr Shelby away, giving her privacy from the eyes of the pack and his mom so she could put the shirt on. A few moments later, Seth turned around. Shelby moved until she was standing in front of Seth, keeping her eyes on Sue.

"She needs to leave before she brings about destruction to this reservation, Joshua." Sue said. "She's not welcome here."

"You don't get to make that decision, Sue. My daughter has every right to be here. With her brother. With her family. With her Imprint." Joshua growled.

"Stop calling my son _her_ Imprint." Sue said. "I won't have Seth linked to a disaster."

"Shelby _is_ my Imprint, Mom. Nothing is going to change it. I don't want anything to change it. I really, really like her." Seth said.

"I think Billy and Old Quil would agree with me when I say that she is to be banned from entering and living on this reservation." Sue said.

"She's been alive for 19 years, Sue. And by the looks of it, nothing bad has happened around here. So where's your justification?" Joshua asked, smirking.

Sue glared daggers at Joshua.

"Seth, get in the truck." Sue said.

"What? Why? I'm staying near Shelby." Seth said, frowning.

"You're still 17. Legally, you're not an adult. And Shelby is. If she so much as touches you, I'm calling the police. You're not to be around her or talk to her or I'll have you sent off to the East Coast to live with family. Get in the truck. Now." Sue ordered.

Shelby felt panic taking over. She turned to look at Seth who looked like he was in pain. Shelby reached out to him, too try and soothe his worried look but was cut off by Sue getting between them.

"Touch him just of time and I'll have you thrown in jail." Sue hissed.

Sue crowded Seth until he was in the truck. Shelby was breathing raggedly, feeling like she was slowly suffocating. She felt her legs give out as Sue backed out and drove off. Her mind was screaming at her. Her wolf was screaming at her. She didn't know which one to listen to. Thoughts of 'you're nothing but destruction for him' and 'he's better off finding a better Imprint' battled with 'go get him!' and 'fight for him!'. She covered her ears and screamed, trying to drown out the thoughts and the pain that were growing stronger by the second.

She didn't remember finally passing out.

Seth was desperate. He could hear Shelby screaming in pain and it was killing him. He could stop the tears falling from his eyes as he tired to his mom.

"She's not cursed, Mom. Please! I need to get back to her, she needs me and I need her!" Seth begged.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Seth. Joshua's direct line is cursed. Whenever twins are born, the second always brings about destruction of our people unless it's killed. Shelby is the younger and Joshua should have taken care of her the right way. Now she's back here and alive and I'm not letting you get caught up in it." Sue snapped.

"You don't even know her!" Seth shouted.

"Neither do you!" Sue argued.

"She's my Imprint! Our ancestors wouldn't have chosen her for me if they had even thought she'd be remotely destructive for me! You said so yourself! When Sam dumped Leah for Emily, you said it's for a reason. That our ancestors chose Emily to be Sam's! Well our ancestors chose Shelby for me for a reason and you're not going to keep me from her!" Seth growled.

"You will obey me in this, Seth!" Sue ordered, parking and getting out.

Seth got out of the truck, hearing nothing. Silence. He rubbed the center of his chest, feeling that painful tug to get back to his Imprint as quickly as he could, that she needed him. Sue grabbed his arm and pulled Seth inside. She hated that he was so upset, but she was determined to keep him safe. She was going to call Billy and Old Quil and get them to come over so they could rightfully evict and ban Shelby from the La Push Reservation.

…

Sam had carried Shelby into the house and laid her down on the bed and curled up against her, pressing back to back like she had done with him. He felt her pain radiating through him and it was filling him with anxiety and the constant feeling of wanting to throw up. He called quietly for Emily to come into the room. He pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe the pain he was feeling.

"Is she hurting that bad?" Emily asked quietly.

Sam whimpered. "Yeah." he whispered, his voice weak and pained.

Joshua leaned against the door frame, watching. He wanted to barge in on Sue and demand she stop this foolishness and quit causing so much pain to Shelby and, undoubtedly, to her own son. He'd never seen Shelby like this. Not even after the bloodiest and deadliest battles with vampires. He couldn't stand it.

"I'm going to take Shelby and head back out. It's not safe for her here and all she'll have is heartache and pain. Sue is not going to budge when it comes to Seth. I'm not going to leave her here to suffer. Once I get her far enough away and back on a hunting routine, I think it'll help her." Joshua said.

Sam frowned and sat up. He just found out he had a sister and now she was getting taken away? She was an adult and she could decide to stay here, couldn't she? Would Joshua Alpha Command her? Sam turned a slightly panicked look to Emily before looking up at Joshua.

"I don't want her to go. I just...she just came into my life. I need her to stay in my life. Don't make her leave." Sam said, frowning.

"Sammy...I know it's hurting you. But it's killing Shelby." Joshua sighed.

"Being farther away from Seth will hurt her even more. That kind of distraction will get her and you both killed. Which will kill Seth. And that would rip Leah up which would take Jake out. I'm not going to let my pack be ripped apart. Seth will be 18 in just under a year then he won't be under Sue's control anymore." Sam said.

"And have her be that close to insanity and death for almost a year? That's cruelty, Sam, and you know it. If he wants, he can come find her when he turns 18. But until then, as her Alpha and her father, I'm taking her with me. And your mother." Joshua said.

"Then I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her here. You're not the only Alpha. I have an innate strong bond with my twin sister. And if I can take over the pack bond you have with her, then I will. She's not fucking leaving. I can't stop you from taking my mother, but I am going to fight you on Shelby." Sam growled.

"You don't even know her. She doesn't know you. She's not going to pick you, Sam." Joshua frowned.

"Maybe if you had fought against them instead of taking her and running away...you put my mother through hell for years! You put me through hell because I thought...why didn't my own father didn't love me enough to stick around? Was I such a disappointment that he couldn't even stick around to give me a name?" Sam growled. "You're not taking Shelby. Fight me on it. I dare you. I'll have my entire pack with me and on you before you can even think about it. And I will not hesitate to disable you so you can't take her."

Joshua sighed loudly and rubbed his face. Sam was Allison through and through. Normally, he would love such fierce protectiveness and loyalty. But not when it was contributing to his baby girl's pain. He pushed off the door frame and headed for the front door.

"Tomorrow, we'll let her choose." Joshua said before leaving.

Emily sat up and pulled Sam into the kitchen, knowing he hadn't eaten anything all day. She fixed him a quick meal and made sure he ate every bite. Neither of them heard Shelby get up and open the window and leave.

...

 _This has been the shittiest and most heartbreaking week ever. Whisper a prayer or send some good vibes. I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. I meant to. Anyway, DRAMA! What can be done? Just have to keep reading to find out I reckon! Leave me some love?_


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby shifted into her wolf form as soon as she felt the grass under her feet. She rolled up Seth's shirt and tied it to her leg before shifting and took off into the woods. Her heart was officially paining her and the only relief she could think of was forbidden to her. She had known a slice of happiness and belonging for merely half a day when it was so callously ripped away from her. She ran until she felt her muscles burning from exertion and still she didn't stop. She must have covered every square inch of wooded land in Forks and La Push twice. The only thing that slowed her down was the tingle in her nose that alerted her to a vampire presence. She kept low to the ground and moved slowly, stopping completely when she could see them from under a shrub. She counted 3 vampires in the immediate vicinity, and 4 more a little further away. Her ears perked slightly when she recognized one of the male vampires from the previous day. What was his name?

"Edward." Edward said. "I can hear your thoughts, remember?"

Realizing she'd been ousted by her thoughts, she slipped out from under the shrub and came closer to Edward and the others, her instinct winning out though, growling at the other 6 as they came closer. Her mind was flying as she quickly categorized every vampire present and how best to take them down and the escape route she'd need to take.

"This is my family I had mentioned. We have a treaty with your brother and his tribe. You won't be harmed by us." Edward said.

Shelby glanced at all the vampires, noticing how their eyes were a bright golden color instead of the red she was accustomed to. Shelby stepped back a few paces and grabbed the string on her back foot and untied the shirt before shifting back into her human body. In an instant, the males has turned their backs to give her privacy.

"I suppose you all must have the same issue with nudity that my brother and his pack have." Shelby commented while she slipped the shirt on.

"Modesty is not a crime." the blonde vampire said dryly.

"Neither is a body. We are born without clothes. Often times those scandalizing the absence of clothing on a body are the ones with lascivious thoughts in their heart." Shelby said simply.

"Are you calling me a pervert?" the blonde one hissed.

"She didn't call you that, Rosalie." a blond male said. "She was speaking in generalities. Not specifics. In a lot of cultures and countries, nudity is the norm."

Shelby studied the male who spoke up before turning her gaze to the female, Rosalie.

"My father raised me to not notice a person's lack of clothing. It matters not what their body looks like. Appearances are deceitful and shallow and holds no clues to their mind and thoughts and beliefs. Aside from that, we have lived the two of us without many possessions. Clothing became a burden as we would often shift at a moment's notice to defend ourselves and other humans from the bad vampires. Ripped clothing is useless. So to nudity we both became quickly accustomed." Shelby explained.

Rosalie made a 'hmph' sound and turned to look at the tall, brawny make beside her. He was trying to quietly placate her.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme." the blond make introduced. "And for all intents and purposes, these are all adopted children. You've met Edward, and Rosalie. Her husband there is Emmett. Beside of Rosalie is Alice and her husband Jasper. We tell people Rosalie and Jasper are twins. We would very much appreciate if you didn't speak of our secret as vampires to anyone. We don't feed off of humans and only from animals far north in Canada wilderness. We have happy and productive lives here." he added.

Shelby quietly looked at every vampire introduced before her eyes rested back on Edward.

"Bella is at her house, in bed. She requires sleep for functioning at school." Edward said.

Shelby nodded. That made sense.

"We didn't know Sam had a sister." the dark headed one, Alice, spoke up.

"We are twins. Because of some familial curse that was believed at his reservation, my father took me away so I would not be killed. We had been living in the wild until a couple of days ago when I met Sam and my mother, and consequently, Sam's Imprint and his pack." Shelby said before frowning. "Where I met my Imprint…"

Shelby's heart clenched at the thought of Seth and what had transpired mere hours ago. She felt her world collapsing in chunks around her the more she thought about it. She heard Edward speaking and recognized Seth's name and assumed he had heard her thoughts and memories and was explaining what had transpired.

"A year isn't that long of a wait." Rosalie said.

"To a near immortal vampire, I suppose not. But for someone, for me, to feel an innate bond to someone, a pull of your heart telling you this is your soul, your existence, the breath in your lungs and only getting to experience them for half of a day before you are forbidden from them...a year might as well be a lifetime." Shelby said, looking away.

"Well damn, when you put it like that…" the brawny male, Emmett said.

"My father, my Alpha wants to remove me from the reservation, and Forks completely before the elders of the tribe put a death sentence upon my head. Sam is not pleased and is intent upon fighting my father for Alphaship of me." Shelby said, figuring if she didn't tell in her words that Edward would inform them later. "I am a curse. Who must be destroyed." she whispered.

"If you would like to come to the house, I am sure we can improvise a plan to keep you from leaving and allow you to at least speak with Seth on a somewhat regular basis. Sam is an Alpha, but is very new to being an Alpha competitively speaking. And his…intensity…could be his downfall." Carlisle said. "If Sam were to challenge your father for Alpha rights and lose, there's a large chance he will lose his entire pack to him as well. Your father would need to dissolve your pack and then your wolf would have to recognize Sam as your new Alpha. I fear where you've been shifting longer that your wolf would challenge him for his pack unless…"

"Unless my wolf is motivated to accept without a challenge in leadership." Shelby finished.

Carlisle nodded and gestured the path back to his house. Shelby knew she had nothing else to lose, so she followed the vampire leader and his clan.

Seth had laid motionless in his bed, consumed by a frowning wave of sadness and emptiness. He had been given the most amazing gift- his Imprint- only to have her snatched away from him. His heart stuttered in his chest. His clothes barely held any of her scent. Leah came into his bedroom and shut the door, turning the radio on. She sat on the bed and clicked the small lamp on, making Seth roll over.

"There's someone I need you to talk to." Leah said, holding her cell phone out.

Seth looked up at his sister, his emotions pouring out through his eyes. Leah struggled to refrain from rubbing her chest when she felt her brother's pain. She sighed and held her phone to Seth's ear.

"I just talk and he can hear me?" Seth heard Shelby ask.

"Shelby…" Seth breathed, clutching the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I...I am…better now than earlier. Your voice soothes me." Shelby said.

"I feel like I can finally breathe a little...I'm so sorry about my mother. If I had any clue she was going to do that, I would have taken you and we would have ran away somewhere. Together." Seth said.

"We cannot control the actions of our parents. My father is wanting to take my mother and I back to living in the forests and travel. That you would find me when you became of age." Shelby said. "But I don't wish to be farther from you than I already am. Sam is planning on challenging him for me."

"Please don't go! Please! Oh, God, Shelby… please don't go. I won't survive it, my wolf will annihilate me and everyone around him." Seth nearly whimpered. "He won't stop until you're back with him. Can't you become part of Sam's pack? With me?"

"Not unless I become Alpha of my own pack or if my father loses or gives up his Alphaship of me." Shelby sighed.

"But your dad is a way more experienced Alpha. With a much smaller pack. No one would want to fight against you. I don't think Sam could physically fight his father." Seth said, rubbing his face. "Where are you?"

"I am currently at the house of Carlisle Cullen and his family. It was Carlisle's idea to call Leah to speak to you." Shelby replied.

"Stay there. I'm coming over. I need...I need to see you. Touch your face, make sure you're okay. My Imprint…" Seth said softly.

"I will wait for you." Shelby said.

Seth handed the phone back to Leah and rushed to get cleaned up, to look good enough for his Shelby. Leah and Jake were waiting on him under the guise of taking him out up cheer him up. Seth was antsy and anxious as Jake drove them to the Cullen house in Forks. The second they pulled into the driveway, Seth jumped out of the truck and ran towards the front door.

"She's in the backyard, Seth. Our scent is very strong in the house and she was uncomfortable." Carlisle explained.

Seth ran around the house and jumped the fence, seeing Shelby waiting. He closed the distance between them and picked her up. Shelby turned and wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting herself be held. Seth dropped to his knees still holding Shelby, feeling calm and relief pour through him. He could barely handle a few hours away from Shelby. How could he begin to handle a year?

"I could feel her anxiety and her sadness earlier and I felt suffocated by the strength of it." Jasper commented. "The relief I can feel now is exhilarating."

"I don't see how mom can feel okay by keeping them apart. We need to find out more about this curse that they're convinced of and how to end it." Leah said. "Thanks for this, by the way. For letting Seth be here with Shelby."

"You're very welcome. Seth has always been so kind to us." Carlisle said. "As for the curse...I had heard about it in the past, certainly. With Shelby having been alive and well these past 19 years, it should be common sense that this 'curse' they fear is false."

"What they need is something that explains each supernatural disaster that coincides with the birth of twins in the Uley line." Jasper said.

"That's it!" Jake said. "Leah, Sam needs to get into the Uley archive history and get the dates of all the twins and what disasters occurred and when and see if there's a recurring theme or something that affects only twins."

"I will. I can't bring myself to break Seth apart from Shelby just yet." Leah said. "He looked so broken in his bedroom…it hurt me so deep. He's never upset or sad. Always this happy go lucky kid."

"I'll research from our side, too. We all will." Carlisle said.

...

 _so two and a half months later, i finally get my inspiration back. I forgot where i was going with this story until i got high and remembered and luckily wrote out a mini summary for myself lol. Y'all are gonna love it! Here's hoping i keep my motivation am i right lol xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

Leah texted Sam what they had discussed with Carlisle and Jasper so he could get the Uley ball rolling. There had to be something. She prayed there was something. Carlisle and Jasper met in Carlisle's study and began pouring through all the history texts Carlisle had accumulated over the years. She leaned against Jake's side as they watched Shelby and Seth interacting. Both scents were light and happy which made Leah smile. Seth was currently laying on his back in the grass with Shelby sitting on his abdomen, looking down at Seth and smiling softly. Seth's hands were gently rubbing up and down the banks of her calves. Shelby's hands were holding onto Seth's upper arms under his shirt sleeves, needing the physical skin on skin contact with him just as much as he did.

"Look how innocent they are. It's so pure." Jake commented softly. "I wish I could make Sue see this through my eyes the way I see it."

"Way more innocent than we ever were. Even in the beginning." Leah said, smiling. "But that's Seth. Everything he does is motivated by love and wanting happiness for everyone involved. This is what he and his Imprint need."

Jake and Leah chuckled when they saw and heard Seth laughing happily when Shelby burrowed half of her body beneath his t shirt.

Seth sat up and smiled when he heard Shelby grumble at being moved before pulling his shirt off and laying back down. He quickly grabbed Shelby's hands when she tried to do the same. She whined in confusion.

"But I want skin to skin, too." Shelby frowned.

"I know…but I don't want to share that view with anyone else who's watching. I think I'm gonna be a visually greedy Imprint." Seth mused. "Like, I wanna be the only guy to see all of you. Just like you'll be the only girl to see all of me."

"Many people have already seen all of me." Shelby frowned. "Does that mean…that you do not wish to have me as your Imprint? Because my nudity has been viewed by male and female?"

"No! Oh, God, nothing would ever make me not want you as my Imprint! You're so perfect…" Seth said dreamily. "I didn't want any of the pack to see you and think things…sexual things…about you. Because I wanna be the only of to eventually think those things. And maybe do them."

Shelby felt herself smiling shyly as she laid her head back on Seth's chest, her ear right above his heart. That action made Seth smile and he was so thankful for this moment with his Imprint. He only wished it could last.

"I have decided this is my most favorite sound." Shelby said. "I find myself breathing in sync to try and make my heartbeat match yours."

"Can I hear yours?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Switch places." Shelby said.

Shelby rolled off Seth's stomach and laid beside him, holding her hands to him. Seth smiled so happily and moved so his head was resting on her chest. He closed his eyes and listened contentedly.

"Nah. Yours is way better. It soothes me. It calms my wolf down. He knows you're here with me and that you're safe. Yeah, your heartbeat is definitely the best sound you ever exist." Seth said confidently.

"I suppose I will placate my Imprint." Shelby teased softly. "Yes, you're right."

Seth raised his head and grinned down at Shelby who was trying to hold back a smile.

"So that's how you're gonna play?" Seth asked.

Before Shelby could reply, Seth licked his lips to distract Shelby before he quickly grabbed her hands and held them down and using his legs to hold Shelby's down before he leaned in. Shelby raises an eyebrow before Seth began blowing wet raspberries on her face and chest, even nosing her shirt up and blowing bigger ones on her stomach. Shelby shrieked with laughter and tried wriggling away from Seth but was unsuccessful.

"Say I'm right and not because you're placating me!" Seth laughed before going back to blow more raspberries.

"You-You're right! You're right!" Shelby said between fits of laughter.

Seth smirked and let her go but sat on his knees on her stomach, not putting much weight on her. Shelby was breathless and her face wet and slobbery. She sat up as best she could and rubbed her face against Seth's chest. Seth laughed and pulled her into a hug. He was so, so thankful to the Spirits and his ancestors for giving him the ultimate Imprint. Shelby pulled back slightly and Seth looked over at her. Shelby smiled sweetly before leaning in and licking Seth's cheek before taking off at a run. Seth laughed and gave chase. Shelby headed for the woods and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it a second before shifting into her wolf. Seth smiled and kicked his cutoff jeans to the side before shifting as well. He chased Shelby throughout the forest, getting close enough to nip her thigh several times before she took even faster. She headed for the backyard of the Cullen house once again. Seth whined and flopped on the ground to take a break. Shelby trotted over to him as he huffed. She stood over his laying form and began to lick his face, a sign of affection. He wished they could communicate in their wolf forms. Maybe Sam would get her in his pack soon, he hoped. Seth laid there, wanting to memorize everything about this evening. Shelby licked his muzzle before moving to his eyes and finally the top of his head. Seth opened his wolf eyes and watched as she walked over to her shirt before shifting and putting it on. She picked his shorts up ands brought them to his wolf.

Seth picked them up in his mouth before going to find a bush to shift behind when Shelby's voice stopped him.

"I thought I was to watch you?" Shelby frowned, sounding confused. "Is that not what you spoke of? That only we are to see the other without clothing?"

Seth dropped his pants and walked up to Shelby and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her to a bush before shifting in front of her and pulling his shorts on.

"My sister and Jake are still out here. And who knows how many of the Cullens are watching." Seth explained. "It wasn't that I didn't want you to see me. I didn't want _them_ to see me as well. You're always welcome to watch me."

"I like seeing your body." Shelby commented as they headed to where Jake and Leah stood.

Seth stumbled only slightly.

"Seth, we gotta get going." Leah said softly.

Seth whimpered. He automatically reached for Shelby and pulled her to him. Shelby felt his anxiety and pain of having to leave her because she had the same anxiety and pain as well. Seth buried his head against her neck, breathing in deeply, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He really, really did not want to leave Shelby. Leaving her felt very wrong and made him want to throw up. Shelby threaded her fingers through his short hair and scratched at his scalp, feeling him sigh and relax slightly.

"I'll try to get something scheduled soon that'll let you spend more time with Shelby, but I have to talk to Sam and Carlisle and Jasper to get it to work it out." Jake promised.

Jake and Leah both felt heavy emotions rolling off of Seth. Jasper and Carlisle stepped outside with Jasper trying to manipulate their emotions into less painful ones.

"I will stand guard outside of your bedroom window so you can sleep safely." Shelby said. "I'll be unseen by your mother."

Seth pulled Shelby even tighter. Why, why, why did his mom behave this way around Shelby? She want cursed or a demon or anything bad! His mom didn't know her at all! Shelby was his personal angel. The best thing to ever happen to him. The most perfect Imprint and wolf to ever be created. Jake had to bodily pull Seth away from Shelby and drag him to the truck. Shelby watched, rubbing at the tightness in her chest. She wanted to run to him but knew it would only be problematic.

"You are welcome to stay here, Shelby." Carlisle offered.

"I am going to protect my Imprint while he sleeps. Thank you for your offer, Carlisle. And for allowing my Seth and I time to be together here." Shelby said.

"You two are always welcome here." Carlisle said. "Thank you. I must be going. I need to watch out for my Imprint so he can rest." Shelby said.

Shelby ran to the edge of the forest and tied the shirt to her leg before running back to La Push.

Jake and Leah corralled a sad Seth to his bedroom finally. He wanted so badly to go back for Shelby.

"If you'll be still and look at your phone...I took a bunch of pictures and videos that you should look at." Leah said quietly.

"You're not allowed to leave this house to go after Shelby." Jake ordered.

Seth whimpered but grabbed his phone from Leah and tried to content himself with looking at the photos and videos. He fell asleep to the picture of himself laying happily on Shelby's chest. That was HIS paradise.

 _Author's Note: I've been trying to update this for 2 days but mobile updating is sooo not my friend so I have to wait until I get a free moment to get on my desktop and do it that way. So this chapter is kinda sad but soo super fluffy and I love it and I think we all agree Seth and Shelby need it to. The next chapter will get to advancing the plot! For those asking, this will have some mature scenes but it won't be until the end or so of the story so hang tight!_

 _Leave me a comment if you like this or want it to continue._

 _IDK if anyone's even reading it because no one comments anymore lol_

 _So if you're reading and you don't want me to discontinue the story leave me a comment and let me know?_

 _xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

"Explain to me again. You think that the Uley twin curse has more sinister origins? What?" Joshua asked.

"I'm waiting on Jake and Leah to get here. I didn't get the best explanation last night on the phone." Sam said.

Shelby trudged into the living room, not having slept the night before due to her wanting to stand guard over her Imprint as he slept. She crawled on the couch beside of Joshua and closed her eyes so she could sleep under the watchful, protective eye of her father and brother. Allison brought a light blanket over and covered her daughter up, finger combing her hair from her eyes. Sam watched her with sad eyes, feeling the emptiness from having been away from her Imprint by force. It felt like a deep, hungry stomach ache that couldn't be eased.

Leah and Jake came over half an hour later with Leah carrying a bundled up blanket in her arms. Jake gently pulled the blanket off of Shelby before Leah wrapped the one in her arms around her. Shelby stirred when she smelled Seth's scent surrounding her. She looked up but was met by Leah's face.

"It's a short term thing until we can get something figured out. Jake's gonna run the blanket you were using to Seth to let your scent soothe him like his will you." Leah explained.

Shelby smiled sadly and burrowed the blanket all around herself until she was tightly secured and only part of her face visible. Jake took the other blanket and ran, knocking on Seth's window and shoving the fabric at him. Seth took it and curled up in his bed with Shelby's scent in his nose.

"So are you two going to explain why I should go to my parent's estate and get all their histories and lineages?" Joshua asked.

"Jake and I talked to Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Hale about this whole Uley twin curse that's been plaguing your line for generations. That it is too…neat and tidy." Leah began. "We think maybe there's an outside force acting upon this rather than genetically induced bad luck."

"Because it affects twins, right? That unless the spare twin is destroyed, then something bad will happen to the entire tribe? Shelby has been alive this entire time, contrary to everyone's knowledge. Nothing bad has happened. I checked the registry of local disasters that the council keeps just to be sure. So that leads us and the Cullens to think that something or someone supernatural has a hand in this." Jake explained.

"And we need your family's personal histories and records to look through and see if there's any similarities besides twins. The Cullens are searching on their end, too, as Carlisle has kept detailed journals and collected histories for hundreds of years." Leah finished. "I can't bear to see my brother in pain and misery because my mother is hell bent on keeping him from his Imprint just because she happens to be a twin Uley."

Joshua rubbed his jaw as he mulled over all the information that was presented before him. He looked down at his daughter and saw how she was rolled up in a blanket that scented heavily of her Imprint and how, silently, tears rolled down her face to be absorbed by the fabric.

"I also wanted to bring up again about having Shelby in my pack." Sam spoke up. "If you're going to be settling down with Mom, you're not going to be shifting as much as Shelby would require so you can age with her. That, effectively, would lead my sister and her wolf to be without a pack and an Alpha. A wolf is weak without their pack and I've read stories about how single wolf packs crumble into insanity. I don't want that for Shelby. I don't want that for my pack, either. Her descent would lead to Seth's, which would in turn affect Leah, and hers would affect Jake. Shelby's descent would also impact me, with our twin link bond. My entire pack would fall and our tribe would be wiped out without its Protectors. I need, we need, Shelby to be in my pack."

"Shelbs...do you want your brother to be your Alpha?" Joshua asked quietly.

Shelby looked up at her father then over to Sam whose heart clenched at the red rimmed eyes of his twin. He got up and walked over to the couch and picked her up, bringing her over to the recliner he sat in. He sat down with her in his lap and leaned the recliner back but kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Be in my pack with me?" Sam whispered.

"Plus she could have a mental link with Seth when they're both in their wolf forms." Leah added softly, knowing Shelby could hear her.

"But dad will be all alone." Shelby whimpered softly.

"I won't be alone, baby girl. I'm going to stop shifting to be with your mom full time. I've been away from her for way too long and we've both suffered for it. I plan on spending every single moment getting in her way and being a general nuisance to her." Joshua teased.

"I think I could handle you." Allison said, smiling softly. "Although you kids will have to give us 24 hour notice before coming over. Got a lot to make up."

Shelby frowned.

"You're going to be living with me and Emily." Sam said, sensing his sister's confusion. "She's already on her head getting your bedroom ready."

"I'm a curse. Sue and the Elders of your reservation are intent on banning me from stepping foot into their land." Shelby said. "I sneak at nightfall to watch over my Imprint as he sleeps, but I am careful not to be seen and leave at dawn. They will not knowingly allow me to reside within, especially so close to my Imprint. To Sue's son."

"They have no authority to ban my daughter from her reservation." Joshua growled. "I'll go tomorrow to my parent's estate. My sisters live there now and I dread it."

"They were wicked witches back when your father and I first started dating. I can only imagine time has made them even more bitter and mean." Allison said. "I'll go with you. Shelby, you can stay with Sam. Ignore Sue. She does not own the reservation or the land. She can bluster all she wants."

"I agree with Allison. We won't let Mom get onto you. Even if she tried, she couldn't pass the ordinance without a council meeting, community meeting, and council majority vote. She couldn't get that done in a short amount of time." Leah said.

"And now that Joshua is back, he technically can take a seat on the council as he's the elder of the Uley line." Jake added. "Can I ask something? Kinda sensitive."

"Sure." Joshua replied.

"Are, uh...are you…did you sleep with Tiffany Call?" Jake asked.

Joshua and Allison both laughed.

"Even if I had, it wouldn't have resulted in a child. I Imprinted on Allison. If I could have even gotten it up for her, I couldn't have gotten her pregnant. An Imprinted male can only get their Imprint female pregnant. I suppose the same for an Imprinted female…Leah, if I had to guess, only Jake could get you pregnant." Joshua said. "If I were you, I'd be looking at a non-shifter that has a shifter for a child already."

"That's why I never worried about him sleeping around." Allison said, smiling shyly at Joshua.

…

The following day, Joshua and Allison headed to his parent's estate, currently where his sisters reside while Sam and Emily drove Shelby to their house. Most of the pack were waiting on the front porch by the time they pulled into the makeshift driveway. Shelby still stood behind her brother as she was still nervous around most of them, save for Seth, Leah, and Jake.

"You boys back up. Shelby isn't used to you bunch so give her room, okay?" Emily chided.

"But she's gonna be in our pack, right?" Quil asked.

"We'll see." Sam said. "Its Shelby's choice."

"Come inside, Shelby, and see your bedroom." Emily said, tugging Shelby with her to get her away from the crowd.

Shelby followed gratefully.

"They mean well. They just…they've seen the positive change in their Alpha since you came along and they're excited to have a new pack sister. Apparently Leah is a bit hard nosed against all of them, except for Jake and Seth. I think they're hoping you'll outrank her and play favorite to them." Emily said.

Shelby listened and followed Emily past the guest room she had stayed in earlier to another room at the opposite end of the house.

"I convinced Sam that you needed your own door so you can come and go as you please. There's a small landing outside that'll have a weatherproof box full of spare clothing and a first aid kit." Emily explained. "Sam picked out the colors and everything. Do you like it?"

Shelby looked around, seeing varying shades of green, her favorite color. She looked at the frames on the wall and her heart clenched when she saw all the photos were of her and Seth in the short amount of time they had spent together. She looked at each photo, gently touching Seth's face in every one.

"I've never...I've never had my own bedroom before. This one is…" Shelby said, her voice wavering. "Amazing. Thank you. My brother is surely blessed with you for his Imprint." she whispered.

"And Seth is very blessed to have you as his Imprint." Emily said softly.

…

"Janis, Jennifer… long time no see." Joshua said by way of greeting.

"We thought you were dead." Janis frowned.

"More like hoped." Allison muttered under her breath.

"This must be why the inheritance was still in limbo all these years." Jennifer said.

"I have told you I don't care about the house or most of the possessions. All I want are a few books. Keep the house, the land, all the shit mother and father collected." Joshua said.

"What about your share of the money? Ours too?" Janis interrupted.

"That? No. That goes to my children. You know the stipulation that all blood heirs even divide the wealth. They get their share plus mine." Joshua smirked.

Jennifer wanted to scream.

"Then those books will cost you." Jennifer snapped.

"I think a trade is in order. Joshua could very well legally make you buy him out of his third of the entire estate, and you know it. I have a tribal lawyer and non tribal lawyer on speed dial. Perhaps I'll give them a call?" Allison said with a smirk.

Janis and Jennifer only glared but made no response.

"Then I guess a trade can be made after all! Splendid!" Allison said as she pulled Joshua inside.

It took the entire day, but Joshua and Allison finally managed to grab every book they could find in the entire house and pack it out to their truck. Allison took pleasure in 'accidentally' knocking things over or 'accidentally' breaking things.

"I'm so clumsy." Allison said.

They returned to their house by ten that night, exhausted but pleased. Allison had emptied her pockets and her bra when they got home, showing Joshua all the little trinkets and baubles she had liberated from the estate. Joshua looked on in amazement at her. After all this time, his Imprint was still so fucking perfect for him.

"It's stuff our children deserve." Allison reasoned. "Plus it'll piss Janis and Jennifer off to no end. Win-win, really."

"Have I mentioned just how much I fucking love you? My ancestors really did know what they were doing when they picked you out for me." Joshua said.

Allison smiled.

"Why don't you show me instead of telling me?" Allison said sweetly.

Yup.

Fucking perfect.

Thank you to my two amazing commenters that gave me the encouragement to keep going! You two rock so hard! So another update to get things progressing.

I gotta ask... do y'all wanna eventually see an intimate scene between Shelby and Seth? It'll be closer to the end of the story.

Comment and lemme know! Xoxo


End file.
